


A Very Needed Catch Up

by DeusExLesbiana



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coffee, F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeusExLesbiana/pseuds/DeusExLesbiana
Summary: Kara, Mon-El and coffee
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	A Very Needed Catch Up

Ten years in the future Kara and Mono meet up for a coffee.

They share pictures of their families and talk about the good old times.

Kara returns home to her wife and their kid, who flies to her arms. Kara feels blessed with her lesbian life.


End file.
